A Very Dragonball Christmas
by NerdsRule
Summary: 2 chibis in the north pole on Christmas Eve. Disaster.
1. Santa's Workshop

A Very Dragonball Christmas

Disclaimer: Dear Santa,

My Wish List :

A Wii-U,

Pokemon Black 2,

Dragonball Z(copyright and stuff)

Love, NerdsRule

* * *

"Goten, are you ready to go?" The lavender-haired chibi asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Wait, which way's North from here, Trunks?" The black-haired chibi asked.

"Do I look like a compass to you? Let's ask you brother." Trunks said, and with that, they went to Gohan's room.

"Gohan, how is mathematics gonna help me in the world?" The raven-haired girl asked a little dramatically.

"It can help you in everyday life." He answered.

"How is knowing that, uh, y734 is equal to, hmm, x4325535 gonna help me 'in everyday life'." She remarked.

"I don't know. If you major in mathematics, I guess?" Gohan semi-answered.

"Gohan, why would I major in math of all things cosidering it's my worst subject?"

"To get better at it? What are you majoring in anyway?"

"I don't know. What are you majoring in, Son Gohan?"

"Radio & TV"

Then Goten got tired of the conversation and busted in. "Big Brother which way is is north from here?"

"Uhm, that-a-way but why do you-" Gohan said but but before he could finish the chibis were gone.

"Hey, Vi, where do you think they went?" Gohan wondered.

"Maybe they went to the North Pole." Videl said jokingly. Then realization struck both teens. They looked into each others eyes seriously, nodded, put on their coats, but right before they left Chi-Chi had to say "Wherever you're going, come back engaged." Both teens rolled they're eyes and left.

While they were flying Videl just busted out laughing.

"What so funny?" Gohan asked totally confused.

"The two stongest teenagers in the world are going to the North Pole most likely to save Jolly Ol' Saint Nick from the world strongest second graders: Does that not seem messed up to you, Son Gohan." Videl said laughing.

"Point taken." He replied. Off to the north pole it was.

* * *

With the Chibis

"Trunks, Trunks, Trunks! We found Santa's Workshop!" Goten shouted with glee.

"I know, Goten. Good thing the grown-ups aren't here. There so friggin' uptight. I mean Even if Gohan and Videl knew they'd think we'd wreeck havoc upon the North Pole and or Santa's Workshop."

* * *

"Gohan do you think the chibis are gonna wreeck havoc upon the North Pole and or Santa's Workshop?" Videl asked frantically.

"Yeah. I believe so." Gohan sighed.

* * *

Chi-Chi dropped her pot of rice.

"Chi, what's wrong?" Goku questioned

"My Chi-Chi senses are telling me the chibis are going to wreeck havoc upon the North Pole and or Santa's Workshop."

"Oh, that won't happen. The chibis are at Capsule Corp. and Bulma is watching them.

* * *

"Ya know what, mom? If Trunks and Goten were at the norh pole they'd wreeck havoc upon the North Pole and Santa's Workshop." Bulma with a smile.

"Yes, Bulma. Good thing they're at the Son house." Mrs. Breifs replied.

* * *

OMG!" NerdsRule shouted. "The chibis are gonna wreeck havoc...without me!" Then she jumped into the iPad.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" NerdsRule screamed crashing into Trunks. Then they flew back up. Yes, NerdsRule can fly.

"NerdsRule!" Goten shouted embracing her into a hug.

"Hey, Goten. Sorry Trunks. Now why are you gonna wreeck havoc without me?" NerdsRule said as if she was disappointed in them.

"Why does everyone think we're gonna wreeck havoc?!" Trunk's screamed.

"We _always _wreeck havoc Trunks" Goten replied

"Good point, Chibi 1." NerdsRule added.

"Why's he Chibi 1?" Trunks said with a frown.

NerdsRule just shrugged and said "Because."

* * *

In Santa's Workshop

* * *

"Hey, Trunks, these elves are smaller than me." Goten said astonished.

"Yeah, they're only like a foot tall." Trunks said.

"Hey! You shouldn't insult elves!" An elf shouted.

"Ya know, this place shoudn't exist." NerdsRule said

"You don't believe in Santa?" Goten said with puppy dog eyes that would make Kid Buu stop and say 'aww'.

"Yeah I believe in him. There's no land at the North Pole. I guess my world geography teacher was wrong." NerdsRule happily sighed.

Then, they came upon a room marked _Reindeer Stable. _

"Oooooh, let's go in!" All three said in perfect unison.

In the room they found stables marked Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen. In the smack dab middle was Rudolph.

"Reindeers, can I have you autograph? Please?" Goten asked.

"We would but-" Vixen started.

"We don't have apposible thumbs." Cupid finished.

"Oh, yeah." Goten said disapointed.

"Hey, let's go meet Santa." NerdsRule said.

"Just a sec, okay?" Trunks mumbled but it was loud enough for NerdsRule so she walked out of the stable.

"Hey let's pinch Rudolph's nose." Trunks whispered to Goten.

"Okay."Goten replied and pinched the red nose.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The red-nosed reindeer screamed.

"Uh, Dasher, Rudolph's nose isn't glowing any more." Comet said frantically.

"I know." Dasher sighed

"It's not glowing?!" Rudolph screamed then he fainted.

What did you chibis do?" NerdsRule asked after hearing **_two_** reindeer screams. "Did you make Rudolph faint?"

"Yep." Goten said nervously. "Trunks mighta told me to pinch Rudolph's nose and I mighta did it and Rudolph's nose mighta stopped glowing and Rudolph mighta fainted."

"Ohhh. You better hope with all your stinking might that it's not a foggy Christmas." NerdsRule said disappointed.

Then a voice came on the intercom and said "We're gonna have a really foggy Christmas."

"Well you gotta tell Santa." NerdsRule sighed.

When they got to Santa's room he was streching and getting ready to go. When he saw the three he said "Ho, ho, ho. What brings you all here?"

"Rudolph's nose isn't curently glowing." Trunks said scared he and Goten were this close to the Naughty List. Of course they weren't gonna be on it at first. They helped saved the world.

Santa fainted.

Just then Gohan and Videl bust in. "What did you do?" Gohan asked angrily.

"Ahem.(_quickly_) Trunks told Goten to pinch Rudolph's nose and he did then his nose quit glowing so we came to tell Santa & when we did he fainted." NerdsRule replied with a smile.

Next Chapter: Save Christmas


	2. Save Christmas

Save Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, fa la la la la la la la

"Okay. Now what is Christmas cancelled?" Gohan asked.

"You have no ideas, big brother!"Goten said with those adorable puppy dog eyes.

"'Fraid not, squirt." Gohan sighed.

"Oh come on. It's not obvious? We're five people who can fly around the world between ten and fifteen minutes. We deliver all the stinkin' presents." Videl yelled.

"But we don't know all their names." Trunks said.

"It has the adresses." Nerds rule said pointing to the nice list.

"Okay. I'll assign continents." Videl said.

"Who died and made _you_ queen of this operation?" Trunks demanded.

"I put myself in charge but you might die. Now Goten, North America. NerdsRule South America. Trunks Europe. Gohan Africa, and I'll do Asia. Whoever gets done first will do Austrailliaand whoever gets done second will do coal. Fly through a chimminey,eat the cookies, put down the presents,get out. If there's not a chimminey, find a way in." Videl commanded. "Break!"

* * *

Goten flew through the streets of Canada. _Man, what's with all the red leaves on white backgrounds. Ooooh, there's a house. _He flew into the house. _Ooooh, cookies. _

"Ah, ha! John, it's Santa?" One small boy said.

What language are they speaking?

Goten thought in Japenese. In case you've forgotten, they are from japan so... "No talk your language." Goten said in japenese nodding slowly.

"Are you Santa Claus?" The boy apperently named John said in japenese.

"No, Santa's on vacation. You make good cookies." Goten said then flew out of the house.

* * *

NerdsRule flew through the Andes Mountains._ Wait, we're studying South America. And I delivered all my gifts. First, Mt. Anconcaugua. Second, Lake Titicaca. Heh, Titicaca. Third, Amazon River._

_Cape Horn is really cold. Mmm, the Straight of Maggellan _is _narrow. Oh, I gotta go to Austraillia._

* * *

_Wonder why I don't have many deliveries in Spain. _Trunks thought. _Are they mean or something? _Then Trunks read a sign that said _'Feliz Las Posadas'._

_That means happy Las Posadas. Oh, That's the spanish holday._

Everywhere there was either a sombrero, a pinata, or a lumanaria.

_This is pretty cool._

* * *

As Gohan walked through Africa he had a frown. Not only was it hot as the suface of the sun, but people sleeping outside their homes, on Chrismas Eve!

There were almost no Christmas Trees, no Christmas spirit until, he found it.

There was a single house, with a family hudled around the Christmas Tree, all sound asleep. This brought a smile to his face.

Right as he was gonna leave, a five-year-old boy turned to Gohan. "Thank you." The boy said.

"Your welcome. Merry Christmas." Gohan said and left.

* * *

The last house. Finally.

___Videl thought. When she walked in, she was shocked to see a twelve-year-old girl making chocolate chip cookies. Videl was just about to drop the presents when the girl turned around._

"W-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-d-doing h-here?" The girl asked. You could hear in her voice she was scared for her life.

"I delivered your presents this year. Why are _you_ making cookies?" Videl said.

"They were for Santa. I was busy so I made them now."

"What were you doing?" Videl questioned the girl.

"Taking care of the quintuplets." She answered.

"Are you-"

"I'm their sister."

"You have to take care of them by yourself?"

"Well, mostly."

"You don't have any help?"

"I do have an older sister." The girl answer with a tear forming in her eye. "My sister," she continued. "she shut herself off when our parents died. For a year, she wouldn't talk to us, wouldn't help us, so I took matters into my own hands. She has begun to talk with us and she goes grocery shopping every week but she's not here yet."

"How long have your parents been dead?" Videl asked.

"Three years tommorow."

"They died on Christmas."

"They died in a car crash. No one was sure what but they had one more gift. They didn't come back."

"That's so-" Videl started.

"Kya, I thought you were asleep." A girl who resembled Kya said.

"Carol, I told you I was gonna make cookies." Kya said.

"I heard what you were talking about. I know what they were going to get. A poster. My poster. I wanted it badly because all the _cool_ people had it. I can't even remeber what was supposed to be on it. It wasn't worth my parents though." Carol said with a blank expression on her face.

"Carol." Videl said handing her the present with her name on it.

She opened it. It was a music box with four people inside. The music box sang:

_Nothing's perfect._

_But it's worth it._

_Though we may part._

_You'll always be in my heart._

"That's the last song we sang together before-" Carol said. "I'm sorry, Kya. You've had to-"

"It's okay, Carol. I still love you and so do the quints." Kya said rubbing her sisters back.

"I've gotta go now Kya and Carol. Merry Christmas." Videl said as she flew off. She saved Christmas _and _helped (or listened to) a family crisis.

* * *

Next: Epilouge.


	3. Chrismas Day (Epilouge)

Christmas Day

Diclamer: I wish I was a little bit taller, I wish I wasn't a faller, I wish I owned DBZ,it be awesome.

* * *

"Good morning. It's Christmas." A girl name Kya said with a smile on her face to five faces.

"Christmas, Christmas." Five faces shouted back at her.

Kya ran to the room across the hall and shouted. "Get up. It's Chrismas."

As all seven siblings walked through the hall, Carol came to a complete stop. "Momma! Papa!" Carol shouted. Then all seven siblings ran to their parents.

"Carol. Kya. Here's something for you." It was a letter that read:

Dear Carol and Kya,

Your parents are a gift from me and the seven magical dragonballs. It may never make sense to you. It doesn't make sense to me after eight months but your welcome.

Your friend, Videl Satan.

* * *

At Capsule Corp. there was a party going on for the Z gang.

A quarter ton of food for Saiyans, tons of gifts under the tree, and Gohan and Videl avoiding every piece of mistiltoe Chi-Chi had set up and she set up 26. She was trying _way _too hard.

Present Time:

Tien- three-eyed sunglasses

Yamcha- A nearly unbrakalbe car

Gohan-Laptop

Piccolo- Soundproof Ear Plugs

Goku- Saiyan gum that make you full

Vegeta- Saiyan gum that makes you full

Goten-3DS XL

Trunks- iPad 3

Marron-Dolly

18- Fingerless Gloves

Krillen- A Fishing Pole

Hercule- haircut

Chi-Chi-New Frying-Pan-of-Dooooooooooooooooooom

Bulma-Newer Frying-Pan-of-Suuuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeer-Dooooooooooooooooooooooooom

Videl- Her mother

"Mooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmm!" Videl said squezingher mother have to death.

Videl's mother Veronica is black-haired-and blue eyed just like her daughter. Her daughter Videl.

"I heard what you did for Carol, Kya and the quints. I'm so proud of you." Veronica said.

"But how? You died of heart attack when I was ten." Videl said.

"Santa pulled some strings." Veronica smiled.

"Veronica?" Hercule stuttered.

"Hercule!" She screamed running to hug her husband.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled. "I refuse to have the same present as Kakkarot."

Bulma snached a piece of gum from the pack.

"Goten if you don't make Mario jump he'll...fall" Trunks yelled.

Piccolo found this to be the perfect time to test out his earplugs.

"Peace!" NerdsRule shouted.

"Miss NerdsRule, what's your Christmas present?" Marron asked.

"To say these things:

1. 18, the name of Krillen's girlfriend before who he proposed to was Maron

2. This is an anime!" NerdsRule said and jumped from her iPad

* * *

The end.


End file.
